


(PODFIC) A home (isn't always the house we live in)

by Poddragon27 (Penndragon27)



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Becoming a family, Domesticity, Found Family, Introspection, Life as an Immortal, M/M, People talking about their feelings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Movie, Resilient Nile, Slice of Life, Temporary Death, becoming a team, immortals in love, supportive everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Poddragon27
Summary: Nile learns her away around her new life and her new companions. She is surprised to realise how 'normal' they are... except when they're not.Written by Castalie
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	(PODFIC) A home (isn't always the house we live in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wereflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A home (isn't always the house we live in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659911) by [Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/pseuds/Castalie). 



> This was recorded as a gift for wereflamingo for ITPE. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Castalie for having a Blanket Permission on their fic and to Mistbornhero for all her tech help :)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:13:32 
  * **File type:** MP3 (52 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12gFGF5GzvfI1NgxjpO_HhxOW9Sbw5lqT/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _A home (isn't always the house we live in)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659911/)
  * **Author:**[Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/pseuds/Castalie)
  * **Music:**[Madalen Duke - Born Alone, Die Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se9Xw-ZRn5c)
  * **Reader:** Penndragon27
  * **Cover artist:**[Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27)




End file.
